Expectations of a Hero
by fuyutu
Summary: Sonic's about to get married, but is that really what he wants in life? and how will things turn out in the end? Warnings: Sonadow meaning malexmale. onesided sonamy don't like don't read
1. Unexpected Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of the characters in it.**

Hello all! I've only recently gotten into the Sonic fandom and this story just would not leave me alone for the longest time. It was meant to be a oneshot, but I guess not anymore...well in anycase it won't be that long. Maybe just another chapter or two longer.

**Expectations of a Hero**

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Confessions**

Sonic supposed he should have been happy. The world was in a state of peace ( a welcomed change), and he'd recently asked Amy to marry him (to which she happily agreed.) His wedding day was in three days and currently he was at his bachelor party at his house with the guys. He should have been elated; life was going as it should for the Hero. But it was that fact in itself that was the root of his problems. He was and still is the Hero of Earth, and because of that the people had certain expectations from him. It was why he always kept his mood cheerful and carefree, and why he asked Amy to marry him. It was what he was suppose to do; who he was suppose to be. He'd always known this was going to happened ever since he first save the world and didn't mind, but then something happened that he never expected. Sonic fell in love, and not with Amy. Fuck it he wasn't even in love with another girl (that might have been reasonable.) Sonic the Hedgehog was in love with Shadow the Hedgehog.

He wasn't sure when and how it happened. Hell, he was confused as hell as to where he had time to fall in love with the other to begin with. He'd suspected it after Shadow 'died' during the Ark scenario when he fell into a momentary depression (which no one excluding Tails knew about). But it wasn't until the dark hedgehog's return that he confirmed and realized the truth. Years past by and Sonic hoped that maybe his feelings would die away, but they still remain just as with no signs of dwindling away. Even so he never told Shadow or anyone else about his feelings.

After all he still had to play Hero to the world. He still had to marry 'The Girl', live happily ever after, and have 'The Perfect Family Life' with his wife and kids.

Sonic sighed and took another swig of beer. He looked around his now messy living room and took in his current situation. It was well past midnight and most everyone had gone home earlier that night. The only people left were Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow, and at the moment they were passed out in various positions and places around his house. Sonic figured he should make his friends more comfortable before going to sleep himself. He groggily stood up and pushed Knuckles down so that he was laying on the couch. Tails had fallen asleep in a chair at the dining table so Sonic carried the fox into his room. It took a moment before he could find Shadow, but eventually found him laid out on a bench outside on the back porch. He sighed and gingerly picked up Shadow, shivering as he felt how cold the other was in his arms. The dark hedgehog leaned closer to him and visibly relaxed into his arms. He walked into the guest room and lent down to place the other onto the bed; chuckling softly when Shadow grasped the area around himself looking for the previous warmth surrounding him. Grabbing the end of the blanket Sonic covered Shadow then turned to get up and walk out, but was stopped as he felt a hand grab his arm weakly.

"Sonikku..."

Sonic slowly turned around wondering what might be wrong with Shadow. But when he faced the other hedgehog he saw that Shadow's eyes were still closed. He smiled slightly. _He must be dreaming._ Then he paused and realized that Shadow had called his name while dreaming. A slight blush formed over his cheeks. _What am I blushing for? It's probably nothing - I'm reading too much into it. But what could he be dreaming about?_ A soft cry brought Sonic out of his thoughts and he gasped lightly as he looked down: Shadow had tears in his eyes. Sonic wiped away the tears then leaned closer to Shadow and strained his ears to hear what Shadow was murmuring.

"S-Sonikku...don't leave...me," His grasp on Sonic's arm tightened, "...I love you."

Sonic gasped and his eyes widened. He'd never expected something like this to happen. Never had he even dared to hope that Shadow might returned his feelings. Again Sonic was shaken out of his thoughts by Shadow's soft sobs.

"Please don't go." He pleaded softly in a desperate voice.

Sonic looked at the sleeping hedgehog with tears in his eyes. He sat on the bed and his hand moved onto the other's head and began running through the black and red quills.

With a slightly quivering voice Sonic whispered into Shadow's ears, "I love you too Shadow. But I can't stay with you, not even in your dreams. So please forget about me...for the sake of both of us."

More tears leaked from Shadow's eyes and his shoulders began to shake more. Tears threatening to fall down his face, Sonic leaned down and placed a light kiss onto Shadow's lips. And with that he took off running from the room and out of the house so quickly that he didn't notice the blur of yellow from the other side of the doorway.

Tbc...

**So how's the first chap? Like no like? Plz review even if you don't like it, constructive criticism is always useful.**


	2. I'll Be Okay

I'll be Okay

Sonic ran blindly without hesitation. He didn't care where he ended up so long as he wasn't at the house, and only stopped when all the energy ran from him. His legs gave out from under him and he stumbled down a soft slope in the forest. He laid there on his back, his breathing harsh as he looked at the night sky through the canopy of trees, trying to catch his breath as a single sentence rang through his mind. _Shadow loves me. _A single tear ran down the side of his face, and then the dam broke. His shoulders began to shake and sobs over took his body. He brought his hands to cover his eyes, but the tears wouldn't stop coming. The pain in his chest tightened and he turned over onto his knees.

"WHY?! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!" He screamed desperately as sobs still riddled his body. "Why - why me...I never asked for this. I didn't want to have the weight of the world on my shoulders. All I wanted was to be able to run free...was that too much to ask for? Why can't I be happy too?"

"...Sonic?" Came a soft voice suddenly.

Sonic gasped and turned around sharply. "Who's there?"

"I-it's me," Through the foliage Sonic could make out a blurred yellow figure, "...Tails. Are-are you alright?"

Sonic sat there frozen in shock; there was no way Tails could not have heard his cries. He looked away from the fox. "I'm fine...I just needed to get out of there for a bit." Dusting himself off, Sonic got up and started walking in the direction of his house. He'd barely walked by Tails when he felt the other grab his arm.

"W-wait. Sonic you're not okay. You need to talk, something's definitely bothering you. W-we could go back to the house and wake up the guys and tel-"

"NO!" Sonic interrupted him, "No, you can't tell anyone about this!"

Tail's eye's went wide, "But Sonic you can't not say anything!"

"Why not? Everything's fine this way. Don't bring up unecessary drama." He said sullenly.

"But!"

Sonic's eyes went hard and a slight snarl appeared on his face as he turned to face Tails., "No buts. This is my choice Miles, and more people would be happier this way. You can't say anything about finding me out here to anyone, got it?"

He could see slight fear entering the younger boy's eyes as he nodded his head and felt guilty for being the cause of it, but if this was the only way to keep the other quiet then so be it. Sonic freed his arm from Tails' grasp and dashed off towards the house, leaving the fox behind. When he reached the house Sonic immediately entered his room and collapsed onto his bed.

Although Sonic woke up around ten in the morning he didn't leave his room 'till well past noon. He just laid on his bed listening to the sound throughout his home. Amy had showed up at noon to help clean the house claiming that she did not want to come back to a cluttered filled home after the wedding. He could hear Tails helping out Amy, but it seemed as though Knuckles and Shadow were still asleep. When he finally ventured into the living room all traces of frustration were gone from his face and he cheerfully greeted the pink hedgehog and yellow fox. She happily greeted him in return and told him to sit down as she finished cooking. Tails on the other hand was timid and barely looked at Sonic, using cleaning the yard as an excuse to flee from the room. Sonic sighed inwardly, but made sure not to let any anxiety show on his face. Knuckles finally roused from his sleep just as Sonic finished eating and the blue hedgehog jokingly called him 'Sleeping Beauty' then sped out of the house mentioning something about how a run was best after eating.

Sonic took a quick run through the forest stopping when he reached a small clearing next to a river. He stopped for a moment just taking in the scenery around him before he turned to head back, but just as he was about to dash off he spotted something in the sky. That something turned out to be Tails. At first he thought that the flying fox was following him again, then realized that Tails hadn't noticed him as he landed into the shallow waters of the river. He smiled lightly when he saw the two-tailed fox struggling to get some watermelons. _Ah, Amy must've asked him to come get these. _Tails made a small yelp as one of the watermelons slipped from him and flowed down the river only to be stopped by a familiar white gloved hand.

"Sonic..." he muttered awkwardly.

Sonic sighed as an instant wave of guilt washed over him. "Hey there. Looks like you could use some help." Tails stayed silent while refusing to look at him. He picked up the watermelon, put it on the ground and sat next to it. "Come here." Sonic said patting the patch of grass beside him.

Tails hesitantly walked over to Sonic as sat down. The silence that surround them was awkward and seemed to stretch on continuously.

Then Sonic finally broke the silence, "I'm sorry about last night." He turned to face Tails, "I didn't mean to scare you, but you can't say anything. sigh You saw how happy Amy was-is. Everyone else is like that too. We shouldn't bring up things that would just upset things."

He saw Tails' shoulders drop and after a moment the adolescent fox spoke up, "But what about you?"

Sonic grinned widely, "Aww, don't worry 'bout me. I'll be fine. If I can saved the world countless times I can do this." then his voice turned quiet and his grin dwindled to a rueful smile, "...after all the world depends on me. So really, I'll be okay. Come on, we better get back." He picked up the watermelon and started to walk towards the house. As he started walking Sonic heard Tails murmur quietly, "If the world depends on you, who can you depend on...?" but he continued walking pretending he didn't hear. When they arrived back at the house Shadow had woken up and along with the other two were waiting for Tails and Sonic to return. As Sonic entered the house he caught sight of familiar black and red quills and a wistful, longing look passed over his face before Amy came up to him and asked him and Tails to take the watermelons into the kitchen.

That night Sonic offered to take Amy home after dinner. She was elated at the offer and asked him to wait a bit as she and Tails cleaned up the kitchen. On the way to her house Amy babbled on cheerfully to him and he respectively smiled and nodded at appropriate pauses. But as they neared the house Amy suddenly became quiet. Sonic stopped walking and turned to look at her as she continued walking a bit further to the steps of her home. With her back still facing him, her small voice beaconed out to him, "Hey, Sonic?"

"Something wrong Amy?" he asked

She still faced away from him, "I want to ask you something, but I want you to promise that you won't lie to me."

He looked at her worriedly, "Okay, Amy."

"Say it. Promise me that you won't lie even if it's to make me happy."

He sighed, "Okay, okay. I promise no matter what you ask I'll answer truthfully."

Amy turned around and stared him down for a moment, but seemed satisfied with his words. She walked up to him and then murmured out, "Are you happy Sonic?"

His posture faltered and eyes widened, "W-what? Where did this come from?"

"Well it's something that's been bugging me for a while now, and I just need to hear it from you. Are you happy? With the way everything is I mean."

He let out a sigh then smiled toward her, "Why wouldn't I be. We're getting married in two days, and there hasn't been a sign of mayhem and havoc at all. Everything is going as it should. There's no reason why I wouldn't be happy."

A small smile formed on her face, "Thanks Sonic. Well anyways I guess you need to get back home. Tails is still there after all. Thanks for sending me home." She ran up to him and pecked his cheek then dashed inside, and he turn to make the trek back home.

Tbc...

So how was that? I think there's only going to be one more chapter left - two at the most. I mean I could drag this fic out, but I like it short. Although I will have additional chapters from different P.O.V.s


	3. Thank you

**Thank You**

The day had finally arrived - the day that the world anticipated and that Sonic dreaded. Today he was going to seal his fate. It wouldn't be a bad life Sonic thought, raising a family with Amy, but…he wouldn't ever truly be... No, Sonic shook his head; he wasn't going to think about it. Being with Amy was his future, and very shortly his present, he couldn't think about a future that wasn't going to happen.

A soft knock at the door roused Sonic out of his thoughts.

"Sonic," Tails said, then opened the door, "it's time for the ceremony to start."

---------------------------------------------------------

Sonic looked out to the crowd as he awaited Amy's appearance. Seeing as he opted to not have any groomsmen save for Tails (obviously the best man), he saw Knuckles and the others sitting in the front rows, except for Shadow. His eyes darted around the chapel, but no matter where he looked there was no sign of the dark hedgehog anywhere. In a way Sonic felt relieved, this way he would not waver at the sight of Shadow. In the midst of his musings Sonic vaguely noticed that the guests had stood up, but it didn't actually occur to him as to why everyone was standing until the tale-tale wedding march began that he realized Amy was going to arrive soon.

As the doors opened for her Sonic could see the small smile she sent his way. The beige gown suited her pink fur and she seemed so happy. Sonic felt somewhat guilty for not coming clean with his feelings to her. After she arrived next to him the priest began, and Sonic took a deep breath.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…." (AN: I'm just gonna skip ahead b/c I really don't feel like writing the whole thing.)

The priest turned to Sonic, "Do you Sonic the Hedgehog take this woman, whose right hand you now hold, to be your wedded wife, and do you promise before these witnesses that you will be to her a true and devoted husband, true to her in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in prosperity and in adversity, and that forsaking all others you will keep yourself to her, and her only until death do you part?"

"I do."

He then turned to Amy, "Do you Amy Rose take this man, whose right hand you now hold, to be your wedded husband, and do you promise before these witnesses that you will be to him a true and devoted wife, true to him in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in prosperity and in adversity, and that forsaking all others you will keep yourself to him, and her only until death do you part?"

"I do." Amy looked at him adoringly and Sonic felt a pang in his chest.

The priest now turned to the crowd before them, "Should anyone find any reason that these two persons should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The chapel went quiet as if daring someone to say something. Sonic saw Tails fidget uncomfortably out the corner of his eye, but made no move to open his mouth. Just as the priest motioned to finish the ceremony, a quiet but firm voice could be heard.

"I wish to stop the wedding."

Gasps could be heard throughout the church. Sonic went wide-eyed, "……A-Amy? Wha-?" Amy simply smiled at Sonic and released his hand from hers.

"Sonic, I've loved you since the first time I laid my eyes on you, but you don't feel the same right?" He couldn't look her in the eyes. "And you know I was okay with that. I could live with you not being in love with me right now, because I always thought you could learn to love me a wife even after we got married……but it isn't that simple now is it?" Sonic looked at her confused. "I could marry you knowing you didn't love me the same way I love you Sonic, but I cannot marry you knowing that you're in love with another."

His eyes widened and jaw dropped, "W-wha? How did…"

"Sonic I'm Amy Rose I know everything about you. Well not really but that's beside the point. What really matters is that I want you to be happy." Her eyes began to tear up. "I'm sorry to put you through this, but I want to see what it would've been like to marry you - to dream for just a little longer. You've done more than enough for me and it'll hurt for a bit but I'll be okay." The tears were freely flowing now. "I'll get over you and fall in love again. I promise I'll be happy, so you go and find your happy ending too."

The blue hedgehog wiped the tears from her face and gave her a tight hug. She clung to the front of his tux.

"It doesn't matter what the rest of the world thinks, everything will be okay. It'll be fine as long as you're both happy, so I won't forgive you if you're not. I'll never forgive you if you can't find him and make him as happy as you both should be."

Sonic closed his eyes and tears seeped out from them. "Thank you." Was all he said and all that was left was a blue streak that lead out the doors of the chapel.

…tbc…?

I might continue this…I'm not sure. I originally had 2-3 more chapters planned. But if I continue this I'm just gonna do the last one I planned…

but as always please review … the more reviews I get the more motivated I become in writing my fics.


End file.
